


Crescent Night

by MumSnake



Series: Always One, No Matter What [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumSnake/pseuds/MumSnake
Summary: I remember being effy about this one when I wrote it, and going over it now, I'm still effy about it.- Kindred is used to refuse to both Lamb and Wolf as one entity- Ani is Wolf and Ina is Lamb





	Crescent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I remember being effy about this one when I wrote it, and going over it now, I'm still effy about it.
> 
> \- Kindred is used to refuse to both Lamb and Wolf as one entity  
> \- Ani is Wolf and Ina is Lamb

A crescent of light scratched across the night sky surrounded by twilit points who threaten to conquer the space all around. The small crescent moon, despite its small light, still performs its duty to brighten the dark stretches of the world below.

“I smell them nearby.”

Their voice echoed in that dark surface, the ethereal darkness of their mane waded in the air as they followed the path of fleeting life. Four eyes looked out to the field, a calmness that matched the night above surrounded them completely.

No struggle, No aggression.

“This one is accepting.”

A pair of eyes looked up towards the crescent moon. Empty and betraying no real signs of life except though her markings as they glowed softly, rhythmically, through her white body. She halts in their chase to glance at the world. She can spare a few seconds, her partner would not mind, and the world is so different now, at this moment, then before when she last truly saw it all.

How quickly their surroundings changed, like that moon in the sky.

“I’ve found it!” Her partner cried and she is drawn back.

No longer her, but once more they and together they found their hunt surrounded in the shadows created by the crescent moon of this hollow night.

“You’re- you are, Ani and that means-“The poor creature stuttered as they surround it. Bright colorless eyes blow out of proportion, hair tossed to the side in a quick mess, broken rags hung from weightless limbs.

“This one has been waiting for us.” Kindred spoke, calm and knowing and eager. “Then we shouldn’t let the thing wait any longer! How should we play with it, can we chase the thing around the field?”

“Perhaps, are we up for a game?” The question is directed to the poor creature and it shook its head rather quickly, rather violently. “I’ll- I will accept you, Ina.” It responded slow and soft; head tilted up to see the cloudless sky only to find the towering trees that blocked what little light the small crescent moon would give.

“Then you will not run from your promise.” Nearly soundless, the arrow pierced the poor creature’s heart. What life it had left now gone as another mark has been claimed. What remained of the poor creature fell to the earth, the arrow of Kindred embedded at the heart faded into the embers of light that mimic Kindred’s ethereal flames.

“They never want to play over here!”

“Then perhaps we should visit the snow covered lands.”

“So that we can chase the wars! Those are always so fun!”

“The nights are much more pleasant as well.”

 


End file.
